Les Pensées de Sherwood
by A cool summer dream
Summary: La neige et le feu. Deux opposés radicaux, deux ennemis naturels, deux contradictions évidentes. Un incendie dans une forêt ensevelie sous la neige provoqua l'inversion brutale de la règle, bouleversant une génération d'ennemis naturels et leurs rejetons destinés à braver la dissociation du feu et de la glace.


Hey ! Je sais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles mais il fallait bien que je prenne le rythme du lycée. En plus, j'ai été débordée par de la préprod donc je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps pour poster. Par contre, j'ai continué à écrire. Je remettrai un chapitre de BS bientôt et je travaille sur un autre OS, en plus de la réécriture de Le Plus Humain de Tous qui sera publiée quand j'aurai fini tous les chapitres.

Voilà voilà. Donc, cet OS... Il m'est venu un peu par hasard le mois dernier et j'ai mis longtemps à le terminer. Avant de commencer je vais juste préciser une information importante : Hannah, dans Harry Potter, a fait partie de la bataille finale, contrairement à ici. Ceci étant dit, on peut commencer.

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR et Warner Bros.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Pensées de Sherwood**

Les flammes s'élevaient partout à l'horizon. Où que l'on regardait se dressaient d'immenses murs de feu. Les étoiles étaient masquées par une fumée aussi noire et épaisse que la nuit. Il faisait froid et chaud à la fois. La neige sous les pieds nus était glaciale mais la chaleur des incendies se rapprochait dangereusement.

Il fallait s'échapper et le plus vite possible. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qui hantait l'esprit de la jeune femme : courir. Ses pieds brûlaient à cause de la neige mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas quand une vie en dépendait.

Par bonheur, elle aperçut ce qu'elle cherchait. Une petite ville au loin apparut dans son champ de vision, entre deux arbres enflammés. La neige fondait désormais au sol. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, serra la petite fille dans ses bras et s'élança entre deux troncs en feu.

Elle accéléra encore et encore. Plus elle accélérait et plus la ville s'approchait, et plus elle sentait la forêt disparaître dans son dos. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans un petit quartier résidentiel de la ville de Mansfield, pataugeant dans la neige boueuse et grelottant violemment. Elle atteignit le numéro 7 et frappa à la porte.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années vint lui ouvrir. En la reconnaissant, en chemise de nuit à moitié brûlée, tremblante de froid et tétanisée, il se dépêcha de la faire rentrer. Il prit la petite fille de ses bras et la poussa dans la salle à manger, refermant la porte dans leur dos.

- Où sont Julian et Deborah ? s'inquiéta l'homme en faisant assoir la nouvelle arrivée

Il passa une couverture en laine à la femme, qui s'emmitoufla dedans avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante :

- Les Mangemorts ont attaqué Retford dans la nuit. Julian et Deb sont sortis les repousser avec les autres sorciers de la ville. Mais ça a mal tourné et j'ai dû prendre la petite pour m'enfuir avec elle...

- Est-ce que Julian et Deborah sont... sont morts ?

La femme ne répondit pas. Son hôte comprit alors et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Son nom était Arthur Abbott, frère aîné de Julian Abbott. Et il venait d'apprendre la mort de son frère et sa belle-soeur. Il se sentit violemment vidé, dévasté. Ce fut comme être écrasé par le monde, poignardé en plein coeur et ralenti à la fois. Les larmes coulèrent silencieuses sur ses joues alors qu'il levait la tête vers sa nièce.

- Tu vas la prendre avec toi ? demanda la femme

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Si les sorciers noirs ont attaqué Retford, Mansfield sera leur prochaine cible. On doit partir tout de suite. Prends tes affaires, on va déménager vers le sud.

Il essuya ses larmes, leur ordonnant mentalement de se taire le temps d'être en sécurité. Il prit sa nièce dans ses bras et alla chercher une valise.

.

.

.

_**Presque dix-sept ans plus tard.**_

La gare de King's Cross n'avait jamais été aussi bondée. Arthur Abbott regardait autour de lui avec inquiétude, sachant pertinemment que cette année ne serait certainement pas comme les autres pour sa nièce. Elle lui avait raconté les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans le monde des sorciers et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Mais elle avait insisté pour y aller quand même.

Kate, autrefois nourrice de la petite, les accompagnait également. Elle avait du sang sorcier dans les veines, contrairement à Arthur et Julian. Elle tenait fermement la main de la jeune sorcière, comme si elle craignait de la laisser partir.

Mais c'était inévitable. Ils firent leurs "au revoir" sur le quai, quand la blondinette décida qu'il était temps qu'elle monte dans le train. Elle embrassa son oncle et son ancienne nourrice sur la joue avant de partir rejoindre ses amis. En la regardant s'éloigner, Arthur pria que le ciel la lui ramène à la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Hannah ! s'exclama Susan Bones quand elle vit son amie entrer dans le compartiment. Tu vas bien ?

La blondinette opina, avec un maigre sourire, et s'assit à côté de l'autre Pouffsouffle. Elles se regardèrent tristement, conscientes qu'elles se dirigeaient vers un Poudlard bien différent de celui qu'elles avaient connu auparavant. Elles furent rejointes par deux autres filles de Pouffsouffle et se mirent à discuter, comme pour oublier la peur de l'inconnu.

- Vous savez ce qui va arriver ? osa demander une d'entre elles -Jannie Liz- quand le train fut en vue de Poudlard

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait des Mangemorts de partout, murmura la deuxième -Morgane Bloomwood. Ils font main-basse sur l'école.

Hannah tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, laissant un soupir triste franchir ses lèvres. Ces gens avaient tué ses parents, un des derniers soirs de décembre de l'année de sa naissance. Elle allait avoir à les voir chaque jour pendant l'année.

Quand, bien plus tard, les élèves passèrent les portes de l'école, ils crurent ne pas la reconnaître. Tout avait perdu ses couleurs, il faisait froid et sombre, comme dans un tombeau. Hannah chercha de ne pas frissonner en passant à côté des hommes en grands manteaux noirs. Dans leurs yeux, elle essaya de ne pas lire leurs crimes, ne sachant même pas qui avait assassiné ses parents.

- Vous avez vérifié leur sang ? demanda l'un d'entre eux à celui qui marchait au devant de la masse d'élèves rangés comme des soldats

- Oui, c'est fait. Voici la liste. On a récolté tout ce qu'on savait sur leurs familles.

- Bien.

Après ça, les élèves eurent à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Morgane attrapa la main d'Hannah pour se rassurer. Beaucoup de leurs camarades manquaient à l'appel. Ils se seraient exposés à un trop grand danger s'ils étaient revenus. En lançant un dernier regard aux portes qui se refermaient derrière eux, Hannah se dit qu'elle allait avoir à être forte. Cette année.

.

**Plusieurs mois plus tard.**

La neige tombait à gros flocons sur la cour de Poudlard. Assise contre un mur, emmitouflée dans son écharpe, les genoux collés contre sa poitrine, Hannah regardait le ciel blanc. Il ne manquait que cette journée, cette nuit et jusqu'au lendemain soir avant que ce ne soit l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Chaque année, elle était chez elle pour l'occasion, vu que ça tombait pendant les vacances. Avec son oncle et Kate, ils allaient se recueillir sur les lieux de leur mort. Mais pas cette fois. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle.

Elle tendit la main pour attraper des flocons. Des petites étoiles de glace tombèrent sur ses gants, fondant après quelques instants. La jeune fille soupira et regarda la file d'élèves aux manteaux noirs lui passer à côté. La plupart cachaient des cadeaux de Noël dans leurs poches, qu'ils espéraient pouvoir envoyer à leurs familles.

- Hannah ! l'appelèrent des voix féminines

La blondinette fut rejointe par ses trois amies. Jannie avait un énorme hématome sur le visage, mauvais souvenir laissé par un de ces Serpentard orgueilleux qui se délectaient d'être les plus puissants. Hannah était assez discrète pour leur échapper, mais pas ses amies.

- Tu as entendu ? demanda Susan

- Quoi ?

- Tu-Sais-Qui va faire arriver des recrues fraiches pour augmenter la sécurité à l'école. Apparemment il s'attend d'un moment à l'autre à recevoir la visite de Harry Potter ou de ses opposants.

- Ses opposants ? soupira Hannah. Personne ne s'est encore bougé les fesses hors de ces murs, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait les craindre ? Même les professeurs s'écrasent.

- Regardez, ils sont là.

Les quatre filles tournèrent la tête vers la porte de l'école. Les Carrow et Rogue se tenaient devant un groupe de jeunes en manteaux noirs, qui n'étaient pas des élèves. La plupart étaient des hommes, six des sept. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à écouter les ordres avant d'être envoyés se répartir sur le périmètre de l'école.

Les filles se raidirent en constatant que deux des nouvelles recrues avançaient dans leur direction. Il y avait la fille, une brune au physique stéréotypé de femme fatale ténébreuse. L'autre était un garçon de seulement quelques années plus vieux que les quatre Pouffsouffle. Il avait les cheveux d'un châtain foncé et avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Ils passèrent près des filles, lui sans les regarder, alors que sa camarade s'arrêta devant elles :

- Vous avez l'autorisation d'être dehors ? siffla-t-elle

- On en a pas besoin pour être ici, répondit Jannie

- À partir de maintenant, oui. Alors retournez à l'intérieur sur-le-champ.

Hannah se leva, imitée par ses amies, et rentra dans l'école. Les trois autres protestaient à voix basse alors que la blondinette tentait d'oublier que ces nouvelles recrues commettraient elles aussi des crimes, comme tous leurs congénères.

Elle se mit ainsi à chercher une nouvelle occupation pour la journée.

Le lendemain, après tous les cours de la journée, Hannah s'assit sur son lit et prit sa baguette. Elle formula silencieusement un sort qui fit apparaître sur ses genoux un bouquet de pensées noires. La jeune fille les observa un long moment avant de regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit était déjà tombée, la neige tenait très bien au sol et tout le monde était à l'intérieur à cause du vent terrible dehors.

Hannah se leva, prit son manteau, cacha les pensées contre elle et sortit de la chambre. Elle quitta la salle commune sans se faire remarquer par ses camarades. Aucun d'eux ne savait pour ses parents et elle ne tenait pas à le faire savoir. Après tout, chacun son deuil. Ils auraient d'autres morts à pleurer que celle des parents d'une camarade de classe.

Avec toute la discrétion dont elle avait le don, Hannah sortit dans le froid mordant. Le vent était si violent qu'il la fit flancher. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait des Mangemorts dans les parages. Elle attendit le nouveau gros coup de vent, qui créa un brouillard de neige si dense qu'il était impossible de voir à travers, pour s'élancer en direction du lac. Elle courut dans la neige, manquant de trébucher toutes les deux secondes. Tout à coup, elle glissa et dévala la pente sur les fesses. Elle se releva, trempée jusqu'aux os, et reprit sa course. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas pouvoir revenir en arrière. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote et courut se réfugier dans ce que Susan appelait leur "cachette secrète". Il s'agissait simplement d'un abri créé par des grosses pierres.

Elle déposa les pensées devant elle et soupira, remontant un peu mieux son écharpe de sorte à ce qu'elle lui protège le nez. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et y posa son menton, se demandant si son oncle était allé à Retford. Ses parents étaient morts depuis dix-sept ans désormais. Pour elle, c'était presque toute sa vie. Ils n'avaient même pas pu fêter le premier anniversaire de leur fille.

- Hé ! s'écria une voix masculine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hannah sursauta et brandit sa baguette devant elle. Le Mangemort de la veille était là, devant elle, seul, couvert de neige. Ses yeux d'un vert sombre étaient braqués sur la jeune fille qu'il venait de trouver.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, lâcha-t-il. Il faut que tu rentres.

- Avec ce temps ?

- Il fallait y penser avant. Maintenant, lève-toi.

- Non, je veux rester.

- Ne discute pas mes ordres.

Le regard du Mangemort tomba sur les fleurs. Il se raidit et s'agenouilla pour les prendre. Hannah tenta de l'en empêcher mais il était plus rapide qu'elle. Il observa les pensées noires avec une étrange attention avant de s'assoir dans la neige. Il lâcha un soupir :

- C'est toi qui les as faites ?

Hannah opina lentement, pas encore certaine de la meilleure option : détaler à toutes jambes ou obéir. Le Mangemort sortit sa baguette et releva un pétale un peu flasque avec la pointe :

- Elles sont pour quoi ?

- Ça ne regarde que moi.

- Je pourrais te faire avoir beaucoup d'ennuis, alors tu ferais mieux de répondre à mes questions si tu ne veux pas voir de quoi on est capable.

Son regard magnétique fit trembler Hannah qui se sentit obligée d'obéir :

- C'est... C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents et... Chaque année je vais les voir à Retford mais...

Elle déglutit :

- Vu que ce n'était pas possible, je voulais quand même faire quelque chose...

- Brûle-les.

- Quoi ?

- C'est une tradition là d'où je viens, brûler des fleurs quand on ne peut pas être près de ceux à qui elles sont destinées. On dit que l'odeur de la fumée arrive jusqu'à eux et c'est comme si on leur avait donné les fleurs en face.

Il se releva et lui fit un signe du menton. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de pointer sa baguette aux fleurs pour lancer un sort. L'instant d'après, les pétales s'embrasèrent et de petites flammes se mirent à les dévorer lentement. En fixant le feu dansant, Hannah sembla reconnaître quelque chose. Une odeur de bois brulé, un froid mordant, une lointaine nuit de décembre... Le feu lui ramena un souvenir si vieux qu'elle l'avait oublié. Une larme coula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser dans la neige.

- Allez, maintenant il faut revenir au château.

Le Mangemort se retourna à l'instant où une bourrasque frappait dans leur direction. Il se retrouva projeté au sol par la force du vent glacial. Il lâcha une exclamation de douleur quand ses mains plongèrent dans la neige.

- On va y arriver ? demanda Hannah douteuse en se relevant

- Bien sûr que oui. Ne me prends pas pour un incapable.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais j'ai appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas se battre contre la nature, elle sera toujours plus forte que le plus puissant des sorciers de ce monde.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, allez.

Il attrapa le bras de la blondinette et fit un pas en direction de l'extérieur de l'abri naturel. Une nouvelle bourrasque les frappa en plein, les obligeant à fermer les yeux. Hannah protégea son visage avec son bras alors que le Mangemort la tirait pour qu'elle fasse un pas de plus. Mais même lui grinçait des dents et sentant le froid engourdir ses doigts. Il ne pouvait plus attraper sa baguette pour jeter un sort qui puisse l'aider à traverser le blizzard.

- Ecoute, dit-il à Hannah, il va falloir être très rapides. Ne t'arrête jamais. On va passer par une autre entrée. Accroche toi bien et cours.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'élança dans la tempête, tirant la Pouffsouffle dans son dos. Ils peinèrent à avancer dans la neige, manquant de glisser à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Malgré tout, ils réussirent à atteindre le château. Discrètement, ils longèrent les murs jusqu'à une petite porte, que le Mangemort ouvrit grâce à une clef qu'il gardait dans une poche.

Une fois à l'abri, Hannah se détendit légèrement et enleva son écharpe et son manteau. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait. C'était un couloir sombre, bordé par quatre portes.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Ce sont nos dortoirs, répondit le Mangemort en lui donnant l'écharpe sèche qui pendait à une poignée. Les autres sont encore en patrouille donc il va falloir se dépêcher. Il reste une demie-heure avant le dîner. Je vais t'amener jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Après, tu files.

La jeune fille opina en passant l'écharpe du Mangemort autour de son cou, remplaçant la sienne toute trempée. La laine du vêtement sec était noire, comme les pensées qu'elle avait brûlées. Elle sentait le sapin.

Le Mangemort attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna avec lui vers le bout du couloir. Il ouvrit la porte, s'assurant que personne ne soit là, et ils se mirent à courir. Après quelques minutes, ayant traversé tout un dédale de couloirs, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Il y avait une poignée d'élèves qui s'y trouvaient et les plus curieux tournèrent leur attention vers les nouveaux arrivés. Le Mangemort laissa Hannah là et repartit sans dire un mot de plus.

- Hannah ! s'exclama une voix familière

Susan se précipita sur son amie :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Je me suis perdue dans un couloir.

- Après six années complètes ici ?

- Euh... oui. C'est bête, hein ?

- Allez, viens, avant que la folle furieuse ne se pointe.

Et elles retournèrent à la Salle commune de Pouffsouffle.

Ce soir là, Hannah se coucha en faisant une prière pour ses parents. Elle plia l'écharpe du Mangemort anonyme et la posa sur sa table de chevet, notant mentalement qu'elle allait devoir trouver un moyen discret de la rendre à son propriétaire.

**Mois de Mars**

Cette année-là, le climat fut particulièrement impitoyable. Plus on avançait dans le temps et plus l'hiver s'éternisait. Il arrêta de neiger temporairement vers la St-Valentin mais le répit ne dura qu'une semaine, avant que les bourrasques ne reprennent plus violemment qu'auparavant.

Hannah n'avait aucun problème avec cet hiver prolongé, contrairement à tous les autres occupants du château. Elle aimait la neige, parce qu'elle était liée à son histoire personnelle et qu'apparemment, tous les évènements importants de sa vie avaient lieu sous les flocons. Elle appelait ça du destin.

Etait-ce aussi du destin qu'en presque trois mois, elle n'avait pas eu le temps -ni vraiment l'envie- de rendre l'écharpe au Mangemort ? Elle n'était pas pressée de récupérer la sienne, qui étrangement n'était pas aussi agréable à porter que celle qui ne lui appartenait pas. L'odeur de sapin lui rappelait constamment ce vieux souvenir de fuite à travers les bois en feu, ainsi que le jour où elle avait brûlé les pensées pour ses parents.

Les quatre filles de Pouffsouffle s'assirent à une table de la bibliothèque, sortant leurs livres d'Histoire de la Magie pour faire leurs devoirs. Hannah était peut être la plus concentrée sur son travail des quatre mais c'était parce que c'était dans sa personnalité. Elle parlait peu, observait, apprenait et ne commentait pas.

Mais là, Hannah n'avait pas très envie de travailler. Elle voulait juste se planter devant une fenêtre pour observer la neige tomber. Et pour empirer les choses, le Mangemort à qui appartenait l'écharpe et sa groupie venaient à peine d'entrer dans la pièce, pour surveiller peut être. Avec les rumeurs de révolte en préparation, la sécurité était devenue si importante qu'on atteignait la paranoïa la plupart du temps. Le regard du Mangemort rencontra celui de la jeune fille et le temps sembla se geler. La Pouffsouffle se redressa avec une lenteur qui, comme la longueur de cet échange de regards, n'était que dans leur tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne portes plus ton écharpe de Pouffsouffle ? demanda Jannie en touchant l'écharpe en laine noire au cou de son amie

La question sortit Hannah de sa transe et elle tourna son regard vers sa camarde, tentant d'oublier que son cerveau était parti pendant quelques insignifiantes secondes :

- Oh euh... Celle-là est bien, se justifia-t-elle

- Elle est beaucoup plus triste. Au moins le jaune, ça fait de la couleur.

Hannah haussa leva, se faisant mentalement la réflexion qu'effectivement elle était une personne plutôt triste. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à sauter dans tous les sens, à rire, ou même à sourire en fait. Son expression neutre était peu à peu devenue sa marque de fabrique.

La jeune fille risqua un regard en direction de la porte. Les Mangemorts étaient désormais plus prêts de leur table. Ils regardaient -scrutaient- autour d'eux comme si leurs yeux avaient le pouvoir de voir tous les minuscules détails. La fille murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de son camarade et ils se séparèrent. Elle alla interroger tous les élèves dans les rayonnages et lui se coltina les tables. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva à la table des quatre Pouffsouffle.

Hannah se raidit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, récoltant le regard interloqué de ses trois amies. Il avait des yeux verts très sombres et impénétrables.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? demanda-t-il sur le ton d'un agent de sécurité classique comme elle avait pu en rencontrer dans le monde moldu -froid et sec à la fois

- On révise l'Histoire de la Magie, répondit Morgane avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix

Le Mangemort releva son hostilité et haussa un sourcil :

- Ah oui ?

Il tendit sa main devant lui. Montrer que la présence d'un interrogateur la dérangeait avait été une mauvaise idée : il n'y avait pas mieux pour avoir l'air louche, comme si elle avait des choses à cacher.

- Montrez-moi ça.

Son ton sec et catégorique incita Hannah à obéir en premier. Elle donna sa copie au Mangemort. Ses amies lui lancèrent des regards de travers. Quoi ? Elle n'avait rien à cacher. Il pouvait regarder.

Il observa la copie avec une attention presque excessive et Hannah s'étonna de comprendre pourquoi : il la lisait. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup bien moins à l'aise.

Le Mangemort lui rendit alors sa feuille, avec un sourire en coin et un hochement de tête approbateur. Il exigea que les autres montrent leur travail aussi, mais là il se contenta juste de vérifier qu'elles n'avaient pas menti. Il ordonna ensuite qu'on lui montre tout ce qui était sur la table, puis, constatant qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect, il opina.

- Bien. La prochaine fois, si vous voulez éviter les ennuis, surveillez votre ton.

Son regard se posa sur Hannah et elle en profita pour désigner discrètement l'écharpe à son cou avec ses doigts. Par chance, il comprit. Il secoua la tête et esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire narquois avant de répondre :

- Je ne l'aime pas.

Hannah sourit en remarquant que ça sentait le mensonge à plein nez mais n'ajouta rien. Le Mangemort partit, la laissant en proie aux regards abasourdi de ses amies.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aime pas ? demanda Susan

- Ma copie, mentit calmement Hannah en reprenant son travail

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a lue ?

- Peut être parce que c'était la première et elle était si mauvaise qu'il n'a pas cherché à lire les autres.

Hannah se sentit extrêmement soulagée de voir ses amies avaler le mensonge. Elles s'étaient mises à commenter l'intervention de sécurité, oubliant leurs devoirs qu'Hannah était la seule à continuer. Elle risqua tout de même un regard derrière elle et vit les deux Mangemorts, la fille et le garçon, parler rapidement quand ils pensaient que personne ne les voyait.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors que la neige commençait à bien tenir au sol et que les températures descendaient encore, Hannah et une poignée d'autres élèves obtinrent une permission de sortie, cheminaient tous vers le lac. Ils remarquèrent la surveillance appliquée par les Mangemorts derrière eux. Et aucun d'eux n'osa plus mentionner quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas un rapport avec les examens de fin d'année.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lac, Hannah ralentit jusqu'à être complètement en retrait par rapport à ses amis. Elle vérifia que ses amis soient trop absorbés par leur discussion pour se souvenir d'elle et se dirigea de son côté vers l'abri où elle s'était cachée la nuit de l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Elle n'alla pas jusque là-bas, ayant remarqué qu'un groupe de Mangemorts de garde s'était rapproché du lac et séparé pour surveiller la zone.

Raide comme un piquet dans la neige, la jeune Pouffsouffle vit le Mangemort mystérieux devant l'abri naturel, dix mètres plus loin, qui l'avait remarquée. Elle ne bougea pas en constatant qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

- Cette fois tu as fais attention à avoir la permission de sortie, je vois... dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

Elle déglutit :

- On ne peut pas toujours affronter le blizzard pour se cacher sous des rochers.

- Surtout parce que ça rendrait la chose bien moins extraordinaire.

Malgré le froid mordant, Hannah sentit ses joues brûler, embarrassée d'avoir à partager ce secret avec un Mangemort.

- C'était vraiment exceptionnel, s'excusa-t-elle

- Tes amis arrivent, signala-t-il

Il lui fit signe avec ses yeux de sortir le papier d'autorisation de sortie de sa poche. Intriguée, Hannah s'exécuta et le lui donna lentement.

- Baisse la tête, murmura-t-il

Encore une fois, elle obéit, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Subitement, elle sentit deux personnes la flanquer. Elle releva la tête et vit Susan et Morgane qui dévisageaient le Mangemort avec une certaine amertume. Mais lui faisait semblant de lire le papier de permission. Il opina et le rendit à Hannah :

- C'est en ordre. Vous, vu que vous êtes là, montrez-moi les vôtres.

- Ils sont en ordre, répliqua Susan sèchement

- C'est mon devoir de m'en assurer, siffla-t-il. C'est déjà la deuxième fois que vous refusez d'obéir à mes ordres. Montrez-moi ces papiers _maintenant_ si vous ne voulez pas avoir des ennuis plus graves.

Hannah ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement à cette scène, qui était juste un gros mensonge pour cacher le fait qu'elle s'était éloignée du groupe et avait discuté rapidement avec un Mangemort. Quand celui-ci eut terminé son "inspection", il fit un signe de tête aux sorciers pour leur faire signe de s'en aller. Morgane tira Hannah par l'épaule mais l'orpheline était en une sorte de transe. Il fallut un coup de plus pour qu'Hannah comprenne et se mette en chemin.

- Et ne vous faites plus remarquer, les avertit le Mangemort

Malheureusement, il n'y en eut pas besoin. Le lendemain, le groupe de jeunes recrues Mangemort fut envoyé au quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres et on ne les revit plus jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard. Bataille qui n'eut pas lieu dans la neige et à laquelle Hannah refusa de participer.

- T'es cinglée ? s'exclama Susan quand elle lui annonça

- Mon oncle a refusé, répondit simplement Hannah sans aucune émotion dans la voix

- C'est le futur de ce monde qui se joue, Hannah ! Comment ton oncle ne peut pas le voir ?

- Il ne veut tout simplement pas perdre tout ce qu'il lui reste.

- Alors ça... Toute cette année tu n'as pas été toi-même _un seul_ instant et maintenant tu nous abandonnes ? Je te croyais juste déboussolée mais en fait tu es juste cinglée.

- J'ai décidé que je ne finirai pas comme mes parents.

Et sans laisser Susan dire quoi que ce soit de plus, sans même prendre le temps de voir l'expression de choc profond provoqué par ses derniers mots, Hannah partit.

**Le mois de décembre suivant...**

La neige était revenue depuis bien longtemps en Angleterre et avait recouvert tout le sol d'un épais manteau blanc. Il faisait déjà très froid et la nuit n'arrangeait rien. Hannah avançait, emmitouflée dans son manteau, sa baguette bien au fond d'une poche, écrasant la neige sous ses pieds, dans les rues de la ville de Retford. Elle avait le nez et la bouche protégés par son inséparable écharpe en laine noire, qu'elle avait en sa possession depuis un an. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas trembler mais toute la laine du monde ne pouvait pas l'immuniser contre le froid.

Noël approchait à grands pas. Les lumières avaient déjà été installées, si bien que même en pleine nuit, sous les flocons qui tombaient, il y avait de la couleur dans le champ de vision de l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Hannah n'était pas devenue une personne plus joyeuse depuis la fin officielle de la guerre. Jannie était tombée dès les premiers combats à Poudlard. Morgane s'en était sortie parce que quelqu'un l'avait sauvée à temps avant qu'un géant ne l'écrase sous un gros débris de l'école. Elle était enfermée chez ses parents depuis, qui la faisaient suivre par quelqu'un pour les séquelles psychologiques engendrées par la bataille. Quant à Susan, elle ne voulait plus voir son ancienne meilleure amie, la considérant coupable de trahison.

Hannah était revenue à Mansfield, où son oncle Arthur s'était installé à nouveau avec Kate. Pour la première fois depuis leur emménagement, Hannah revenait dans sa ville de naissance. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'elle était devant l'entrée du cimetière de la ville.

Dix-huit ans... Cela fait dix-huit ans que tous les sorciers de Retford avaient été assassinés par les Mangemorts. Et maintenant que la tombe des Abbott se trouvait sous ses yeux, Hannah sentit ses jambes défaillir. Aucune larme ne voulait sortir, comme si elle les avait toutes versées dans son enfance, mais son corps ne tenait presque plus. Il lâcha. Hannah s'effondra à genoux dans la neige, tremblante d'autre chose que de froid. Elle caressa le marbre de la tombe, enlevant la couche importante de neige qui s'était posée dessus depuis son dernier nettoyage.

- Je suis revenue, murmura-t-elle. Papa, Maman, je suis revenue...

- Je me disais bien que je connaissais ces empreintes.

Hannah sursauta et se leva brusquement, dégainant sa baguette en un geste irréfléchi, terrifiée. Ce qu'elle vit l'ébranla bien plus encore. Il y avait le Mangemort qui exactement un an auparavant l'avait trouvée dans la tempête de neige, devant elle. Hannah baissa sa baguette, effrayée :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ce que n'importe qui comme moi devrait faire ces temps-ci, il me semble.

- Je vous croyais à Azkaban.

- Effectivement, c'est là où n'importe qui de sensé me verrait depuis le mois de mai. Mais est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ savoir pourquoi je n'y suis pas ?

Hannah rangea sa baguette, encore tremblante et sous le choc. Sa bouche parla presque toute seule :

- Non...

- Parce que je suis un monstre, dangereux, et que savoir te ferait encore plus peur. Je sais, je le lis dans tes yeux.

- Vous êtes là parce que vous vous êtes souvenu de moi, pas vrai ?

- Tu veux flatter ton égo ? Non, c'est vrai, c'est pour ça. Tu avais mentionné Retford et j'avais lu ton nom sur ta copie d'Histoire de la Magie.

Il désigna la tombe :

- Des Abbott morts à Retford, il n'y en a pas des milliers.

Hannah se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête. Lentement, elle porta ses doigts à son écharpe, en défit le noeud et se l'enleva. Elle la tendit au Mangemort :

- Je l'ai avec moi depuis un an. Peut être que vous la voulez maintenant.

L'homme plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit l'écharpe de Poufsouffle qu'Hannah n'avait jamais récupéré. Après lui l'avoir montrée, il la rangea dans sa poche :

- Au moins ça te laisse un souvenir d'un châtiment qui t'a été épargné.

- Vous auriez pu me dénoncer et les laisser me punir. Mais ça n'est pas arrivé alors je ne m'imagine pas des situations parallèles.

Le Mangemort, à la surprise d'Hannah, sourit, amusé :

- C'est peut être la première fois que tu joues la détermination devant moi. Je ne te fais plus peur parce que je ne risque pas de t'envoyer en punition ?

Hannah haussa les épaules. Elle lui tourna le dos pour faire face à la tombe de ses parents. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages, elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort pour enlever toute la neige qui couvrait la sépulture de ses parents. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se répéta mentalement plusieurs fois le sort qu'elle devait prononcer à présent. Tout à coup, elle sentit le Mangemort se coller dans son dos et lui attraper le poignet tendu en avant. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'ancienne Poufsouffle et prononça les syllabes qu'elle se répétait en boucle.

Sur la tombe, apparut un bouquet de pensées noires exactement identique à celui qu'elle avait brûlé précisément un an avant. Surprise, Hannah fit à nouveau face au Mangemort, qui était beaucoup plus près maintenant :

- M-merci...

- Au moins cette fois tu n'auras pas à les brûler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas la peine.

- Non, je veux dire... Pourquoi être venu aujourd'hui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ou la peur te dira de répondre "non" ?

Hannah déglutit :

- Je veux savoir.

Il soupira et lui tourna le dos :

- Pour une seule raison. Elle n'est pas rose, elle n'est pas blanche, elle est noire. Tes parents ne sont pas les seuls à s'être battus à Retford, il y a dix-huit ans. Dans l'autre camp, il y avait les miens.

Hannah se retrouva comme pétrifiée.

- Je sais, ça ne fait pas plaisir à entendre.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? demanda Hannah d'une voix mal assurée

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça change ? Certainement pas moi.

- Est-ce que tes parents ont tué les miens ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir.

- Viens avec moi.

- Où ?

- Dans la forêt de Sherwood.

.

Hannah s'arrêta enfin, sans prévenir, en plein milieu de la forêt. Les deux jeunes gens avaient les pieds dans la neige, jusqu'à la moitié de leurs mollets. Le Mangemort regarda autour d'eux, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait amené là.

- Quand tu as brûlé les fleurs l'année dernière, commença la jeune fille en regardant le ciel, je me suis souvenue de l'incendie. Mes parents avaient engagé une nourrice pour moi, elle s'appelait Kate. Je n'avais que quelques mois quand les Mangemorts ont attaqué Retford. C'est Kate qui a pris sur elle de m'emmener à Mansfield, chez mon oncle. Le temps qu'on arrive à la forêt de Sherwood, la bataille avait déjà été bien avancée. Quelques sorts aériens étaient partis très loin et une série d'incendies à éclaté autour de la ville, notamment aux racines de la forêt. J'étais visiblement trop jeune pour m'en souvenir mais... Mais je m'en suis souvenue.

Hannah tourna la tête vers le Mangemort à nouveau et esquissa malgré elle un sourire :

- Merci, j'imagine.

Il évita son regard :

- Je suis la dernière personne au monde que quelqu'un devrait remercier mais de rien quand même.

- J'imagine que... Où est-ce que tu vis ?

- Nulle part. Je n'ai pas de maison, je change depuis toujours.

- Tu...

Hannah se sentait devenir une imbécile complète. Après tout ce qui était arrivé à sa famille et à ses amies, elle était là à parler avec un Mangemort visiblement en fuite, même s'il ne l'avait pas formulé explicitement. Ses amies lui reprochaient de ne jamais se lancer dans quoi que ce soit quand elle était en cinquième année. Elles disaient qu'elle prenait toujours le chemin inverse et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, sans jamais se demander si ça valait la peine d'essayer. Une d'entre elles était morte, l'autre était sensiblement dévastée psychologiquement et la dernière en voulait tellement à Hannah qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir. Aucune d'elles n'était plus là pour lui dire ces choses-là. Elle pouvait oublier et n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Ou non.

- Tu pourrais venir chez moi... lâcha Hannah sans vraiment réfléchir

Et oui, elle était complètement stupide. Ce type pouvait la tuer dans son sommeil ou je ne sais quoi. Il était seul, tous ses anciens camarades -y compris la fille avec qui il était souvent- étaient derrière les barreaux.

Il semblait penser la même chose à en juger par son regard effaré. Hannah sentit ses lèvres s'étirer toutes seules et par instinct, elle tendit sa main à son supposé ennemi. Il hésita vraiment très peu, lui aussi mû par autre chose que sa rationalité, et mit sa main dans la sienne.

- Viens, l'invita Hannah. Mon oncle va nous faire quelque chose de chaud à boire et tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer toute l'histoire depuis le début.

Pour la première fois, elle le vit sourire avec gratitude. Elle serra un peu plus sa main avant de prendre la route de chez elle.

Il y avait de la neige à perte de vue dans la nuit, comme le soir où elle avait été arrachée à la mort. Cette fois, elle prenait le chemin de son propre chef et amenait l'ennemi avec elle. Les deux familles qui s'étaient affrontées avaient fait place à leurs enfants qui marchaient main dans la main. Hannah ne se sentait plus seule et habitée par le besoin de se taire. Dans sa vie, les moments les plus importants étaient réunis la même date. Elle aurait donc quelque chose d'heureux à célébrer quand la neige aurait couvert le sol à l'avenir...

L'union des forces opposées donnait un résultat puissant et fort. La neige et le feu étaient ennemis, mais dans la forêt de Sherwood, ils avaient décidé tous les deux de changer les choses.

* * *

Et voilà ? Verdict ? J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à bientôt pour BS. Je vous ferai savoir bientôt pour le début de la publication de Le Plus Humain de Tous.  
Merci infiniment d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je trouverai du temps pour vous répondre très vite. Merci encore et à très bientôt !

_ACSD_


End file.
